School Days
by Spotty1006
Summary: The adventures of Leiko, Amaya, Ryou, and Bakura in school until this summary is replaced with a better summary. DISCONTINUED.


**Long ago, back in the month of December in the year 2010, there was a Spottedpaw13 who made a promise. The Spottedpaw13 made a promise to an amazing author. This Spottedpaw13 promised to this amazing author who's awesomeness cannot be described in words, only in units of kiloawesomesauces, that she would have two new stories up soon. That Spottedpaw13, late as she was on her promise, was determined to keep this promise. The first story was Red Clouds of Winter, which is now up, and the second story was Twin Troubles. Due to Twin Troubles being cancelled, it is only fitting that the story the plot has been transferred to is started in the spirit of Christmas. Disclaimer: I only own what I own.  
Jeez, I hate long Author's Notes. They really cut into the story, and then who knows what to believe anymore?**

* * *

Leiko Sasaki walked into her history class with new school supplies and a schedule in her hand. Today was the first day of school for the school year, and it was already looking up. Not for history class, but some classes later in the day. She remembered the events from earlier that morning like they had just taken place a couple of hours ago...

* * *

Sasaki Residence, 6 AM

Leiko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Oh, she hated that alarm clock so much. Every morning of the school year it woke her up with its loud, obnoxious, never ceasing beeping and the only way to turn it off was to get out of bed and turn it off. Then there wasn't any point in trying to go to sleep, because once Leiko got up, she was going to stay up.

Leiko got up out of bed and slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock. Before Leiko could start her half-asleep stumble through her morning routine, however, her cell phone went off on a desk that was next to her bed. This stopped her in her tracks as her half-asleep brain tried to work out what to do now. She started off wondering why it was on, then when she realized she'd forgotten to turn it off, she decided that whoever was texting her at 6 in the morning was really going to get it. Picking up her phone, she pressed the 'ok' button to see that it was Amaya Takahashi who had sent her a text message. Sighing, Leiko opened the message and knew that she would have to go back on her decision. Amaya was her best friend, and having few friends herself, Leiko really needed to keep what few friends she had.

Leiko opened the text message, and then wondered why the two hadn't discussed this subject before. This was a very important subject, of course it was of the utmost importance! Friends always compare schedules to see what classes they had that were the same, whether it was during the end of summer vacation or the morning of the first day of school before class began. Leiko texted her schedule to Amaya, and then was excited to see what classes they had together.

As the two had hoped, they were in the same art class. Art wasn't exactly a required course, but they had decided to take it as an elective together just to try it out. Neither of them were very good at art, but the two agreed that art was somewhat fun and it would be a good extra class to take this year. They both had math together as the last class of the day, which was a plus. Most importantly, however, they had the same lunch time, which is the best class to have with someone.

Once the issue of schedules was over with, Leiko happily went through her morning routine, slightly eager to go to school and see what the day would bring.

* * *

School, 8 AM

Well, Leiko WAS excited. Until she remembered that history was her first class. History was a class loathed by all at Nongarrulity School. About half of the students of the school slept during history class, and the other half felt like having a decent career and fought to stay awake. There was the occasional person who actually liked history class, but this was a rare case and was dismissed as such. The unlucky souls that had the class first thing in the morning often had the worst class. No one could pay attention to history class at 8 in the morning, and as a result the first history class of the day often had the most sleepers and the worst grades. Leiko was not excited.

Nongarrulity School was an odd little school in different ways. One way was that, for some reason or another, the teachers always put the seating chart for the class on the board on the first day of school. It wasn't required, nor was it planned. It was just something every teacher decided to do.

Looking at the seating chart, Leiko sat down in her seat to wait for the bell to ring. One thing her school was focusing on this year was teamwork, and all work, other than quizzes, tests, exams, and essays, were to be done in partners or, in the rare exception, with two other people. To compensate for this, all the desks in the school had been placed with tables that seated two on one side.* The person sitting at the same table as you was considered your partner that you were supposed to work with for the rest of the year.

In order to pass the time, Leiko looked up at the board to see who was sitting next to her. Everyone knew everyone at her school, so she was sure she would know whether the person she was supposed to partner up with was a jerk or someone who acted somewhat decent. Instead, she was surprised to see that she had no idea who her partner was. Someone must have just transferred to the school this year, which was odd. Nongarrulity School was really out of the way, and very few people transferred to the school from a different school.

The bell for class to start rang as the rest of the students hurried to their seats.

"Hello, class!" Mrs. Kimura greeted her class. No one responded. "Welcome to your first day of school. I'd like to introduce a student that just transferred into the school district over the summer. He's a little late this morning, but I'll..."

Just then, a student Leiko didn't recognize walked into the room.

"Forget that last statement," Mrs. Kimura mumbled under her breath, then continued in at a normal tone of voice. "Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Ryou."

Leiko stared at Ryou as he took his seat. So, this was her history partner.

This year was promising to be a real adventure already.

* * *

***My history class actually has these tables. They're in a trapezoid shape. I'm not exactly sure why...  
I want to set something straight for those who've read MI and aren't sure exactly is up here.  
This story is in Japan. Also, this story isn't a sequel to MI, it's an alternate universe to MI...and the regular Yu-Gi-Oh universe.  
My epic first chapter is going to be split in half...or in thirds. Whichever comes first. That means awhile to wait before the second plot kicks in. This causes disappointment.  
And if Ryou's in this story, you know I have to include Bakura! Well, there's that...and there's also the fact that half the plot is centered around Ryou and Bakura...so yes. Bakura will come in next chapter. Until then, toodles! **


End file.
